


Shinobi in a World Full of Heroes ( naruto x bnha crossover fanfic)

by Yuurixvq



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, My First Fanfic, Other, juust writing whatever comes up in my mind in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurixvq/pseuds/Yuurixvq
Summary: Naruto and co go on a mission to find a devices made by Ootsutsuki that allow them to go to other dimensions, But due to the stupidity of some them they are sent to another dimension.~Published; 21/4/20~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Shinobi in a World Full of Heroes ( naruto x bnha crossover fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! its my first time ever writing a fic on AO3 so i hope you all like it :3 
> 
> Also Naruto belongs to kishimoto, and Boku no hero academia belongs to Horikoshi , I don't own anything except the story I'm writing. If I owned anything many characters wouldn't have died and orokabu would've been canon in Naruto and bakudeku would have been canon in Bnha.

"Long ago, the Oostutsuki made devices that could supposedly allow them to go to other dimensions. These devices looked like flowers about to bloom. Their purpose of creating them was to find other worlds and planets to devour. Later on,these devices were found by Hashirama Senju. As he reported there were 4 devices hidden, but . Supposedly, there was one he couldnt find. Hashirama had found a scroll in which was written in it that these devices don't send people to other dimensions unless five of them were touched and opened at the same time. To open these devices, the user doesn't have to do anything except touch it, for it absorbs their chakra and sends them in another dimension. If activated, All people who are close to any of the devices will be taken.These devices are also in other dimensions. So if one is stuck in seaimension all they had to do was find them" Tsunade ended, as she shifted in her chair.

"And what does that concern us, Obaachan(1)?", Tsunade shifted her gaze to Naruto looking quite annoyed. "And what do you think that would concern you as a shinobi?

"Finding them?" Answers Sakura.

Tsunade sighs as she starts talking again. "As reported in this scroll from the Niidaime (2) Hashirama couldn't bring the devices back alone. Team 3, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, your mission is to bring these devices to konoha"

CHAPTER I: The searching begins, Mendōkuse(3)..

Tsunade shifts her gaze again, this time at all of them."Each team will be lead by their sensei. Which means all of you have to obey Them" Tsunade looks over at Naruto. "Especially you, do you understand?"

"Alright, alright!"

"You'll be searching searching for the devices in four villages including konoha. I've already talked with the kage to allow you to enter the villages and search in them. Team 8, you'll stay in konoha (4) . Team 3, Kirigakure. Team 7, Sunagakure. Team 10, Iwagakure. Each device is hidden in a temple somewhere in the villages. You can find by detecting its large amount of chakra. Oh and also, Gaara and his siblings shall accompany team 7."

"Huh? But why?" "Well Naruto, he said he was interested in seeing the temple that's in his village.And i have one warning, no matter what don't ever hold it or touch unless you are putting it in a bag, i know how low the percentage of the five devices being touched at the same time is low but there still is a possibilty. Without more talking, Teams proceed with your mission"

"Hai!" 

"Devices? I'm sure Sasuke would be interested in that" the hooded man got up from watching The conversation between the shinobi and the Godaime (5) as he ran back to one of Orochimarus hideouts.

A small clay spider who had a transmitter in it ran back to its master whom was hiding in a cave not so far away in a cave with his teammate. "Well isn't that interesting, Sasori?" "It sure will cheer up leader-sama"

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

Team 8 had already started searching considering they're the closest ones to a temple. Team 3, had a trip of 90 hours, Team 7, 60 hours, and team 10, 56 hours (6).

"Have you found anything, Hinata?" Hinata looked back at Shino as she released her byakugan. "No. What about you Kiba-kun?" "Nope! Neither me nor Akamaru have found anything!" "Arf!"

"This looks like its gonna be one long search...."

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

"Hn. In that case let's go. We may be able to find the fifth one using Karin." As Sasuke got up from his throne thing. Karin grabbed his arm.

"But will we be able to find it Sasuke-kun?! I mean even the ichiidaime couldn't find it!" "We'll just have to test our luck" replied the Uchiha taking away his hand.

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

"A transporting device made by the Ootsutsukis. That sure does sound interesting" "and what will we be doing yahi- Pein?" Pein looked back at Konan, then looked back at the others. "We shall go there and observe, if we find them useful we shall take them, if we don't, we'll let the shinobi take them. We will be in teams, I will be with Konan,Tobi and zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. Akatsuki dismissed"

a small little white snake hisses as it goes back to two men in a cave designed with snake statues and a snake throne.it crawls up to the silver haired man with glasses and wraps it . "What are we gonna do Orochimaru-sama(7)?" "we'll go there to observe, after all, all i rally want is the knowledge" replies the black haired raspy voiced man. "Let us go, Kabuto"

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

A Few weeks have passed, yet no team has found anything. some have even just arrived to their destination. All of the teams have already found the temple but not the devices

"Damn it! where the hell is that device?!" Naruto shouted. "well Naruto it isn't just gonna appear out of thin air" Kakashi said looking out of his book. "Then why not stop reading that Icha Icha Paradise and come help us!" "I AM helping by looking after you" 

"AND What are you doing Sai?!" Sai looked back at Naruto and smiled."I found this small thing and looked quite beautiful, could this be it?". Sakura stood up and walked over to them after hearing Sai's statement. "It is beautiful. Kakashi-sensei is that it?" Kakashi got up after resting all that time without even bothering to help them. " I believe it is.."

.

.

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BELIEVE IT IS?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE?! WHICH TECHNICALLY MEANS OUR EFFORTS WENT TO WASTE?!" "Well of course i've never seen it. No one has ever seen except Ichiidaime. I was guessing how it looked like depending on his description." Naruto leaned down in attempt to pick it up to get a better look at it considering that thats the only thing they've found so far , before his fingers can reach Sakura had punched Naruto straight to the face. "OW! What was that for Sakura-chan (8) ?!" "Baka !(9) Don't you remember what Lady Tsunade said about holding it?!" "Oh c'mon Sakura-chan!"

"Hey whats all that commotion?" asks Kankuro who looking nearby. Soon Gaara and Temari also came. "We believe we found the device" repliead Kakashi not lifting his eyes from his Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura, He picked up the small Device and smiled smugly at Sakura. " See Sakura-chan, Nothing happened,Dattebayo!(10). What are the chances that all of us plus another unknown person touch them at the same time-.."

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

(Somewhere else at the same time the last part started)

"Do you think we'll really find something Sasuke?" Karin looked at Suigetsu angirly, "Of course we will don't you trust Sasuke?!"

"Hey guys, I think i found it" Everyones eyes turned to Juugo. "REALLY?!" said Karin and Suigetsu in perfect harmony.

Sasuke walked over to Juugo and picked it up. soon it started glowing. "OW! Whats going on?! My eyes are burning!"

i"LORD JASHIN PLEASE SAVE ME MY EYES ARE BURNING!" said one of the two men that hid in the shadows"Will you stop screaming? Your Lord Jashin won't come to save you" repleid Kakuzu in his monotone voice and having absolutely no reaction despite all the light shinning in his eyes.

oh and there were also hisses coming out from the other side of the room that had shadows. Which probably belonged to the only two snake masters we all love whom were also observing.

Soon they all vanished with no trace left of their existence in the temples...

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

**Author's Note:**

> author here! I Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story.
> 
> Now for the translations in case some people don't understand: and explaining some things i wrote:
> 
> 1- ( Obaachan ) means: Grandma or Granny or Grandmother
> 
> 2-( Niidaime ) means : 2nd / so its usually written ( Niidaime Hokage meaning: 2nd Hokage )
> 
> 3- ( Mendōkuse ) means : How troublesome or What a drag
> 
> 4- ( Konoha / Konohagakure ) which means : Hidden leaf village or Village hidden in the leaf
> 
> ( Kiri / kirigakure ) which means : Hidden mist village or Village hidden in the mist
> 
> ( Suna / Sunagakure ) which means : Hidden sand village or Village hidden in the sand
> 
> ( Iwa /Iwagakure ) which means : Hidden stone village or Village hidden stones
> 
> 5- ( Godaime )which means : 5th / ( godaime hokage literally meaning 5th hokage )
> 
> 6- there is the theory regarding the space between the villages and the distances and how long it takes to get there but i can't add its link so yeah...
> 
> 7- ( Sama ) is the more formal version of san used to adress those who are higher in rank or deserve respect in the sayer's opinion.
> 
> 8- ( chan ) is a form of san used to refer to children and female family members, close friends and lovers
> 
> 9- ( baka ) means fool , idiot or foolish
> 
> 10- ( Dattebayo ) which is not a well-known ending, has no literal meaning and cannot be translated but in the Naruto games, anime and manga its usually translated as 'Believe it' or 'You know'.
> 
> and thats all for today.
> 
> 20/4/20


End file.
